1. Technical Field
The described technology generally relates to a substrate transferring device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In recent years, an information processing apparatus is being developed rapidly to have various types of functions and faster speed of processing information. This information processing apparatus includes a display device to display the processed information. A flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and a plasma display is currently attracting attention.
The flat panel display generally includes a substrate on which a multiple thin film structure and a wiring pattern are formed. In order to form a thin film and/or pattern on the substrate, a variety of manufacturing processes such as deposition, baking, etching, cleaning and drying are generally required. Each process is mainly performed in a process chamber. In order to perform a series of the required processes, the substrate needs to be transferred into the process chamber. For this, a substrate transferring device is installed between the process chambers.